


No puedo hablar

by Noebell



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble, Drama, Español | Spanish, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 03:04:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noebell/pseuds/Noebell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La existencia de España es su población. Una población que vive en una situación que no puede cambiar por mucho que se alce la voz. España los siente, pero él tampoco puede hablar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No puedo hablar

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Axis Powers Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya.
> 
> Advertencias: ¿Contenido político? No exactamente. Drabble de la situación actual de España, narrado en primera persona por el mismo país.
> 
> Notas: Creo que es el fanfic más profundo que he escrito en mucho tiempo, pero salió de todo mi malestar por la situación de mi nación. Utilicé a España para desahogarme, para hacer suyos mis sentimientos. Pido perdón si a alguien le ofende la temática.

Los vuelven a callar, y yo no puedo hablar.

No es necesario que salga a la calle, puedo sentirlo, mi existencia son ellos. Aun quedándome encerrado en una habitación para no oír, mi estómago da vueltas y mi mente no cesa en sus cavilaciones. No pasa desapercibido su indignación, su resentimiento, su impotencia, su rabia o, incluso, su resignación.

Si se quejan, hacen oídos sordos a sus súplicas.

Si salgo a la calle, es incluso peor. Cuando mis ojos visualizan la multitud de gente, los mensajes pintados en los cartones, y a mis oídos llegan los gritos que nunca serán escuchados, yo me derrumbo. Mi existencia son ellos, pero no puedo ayudarlos. No puedo unirme a las voces que reclaman mi libertad, que es la suya.

Si se quejan, les cierran la boca.

Son jóvenes, y como cualquier persona a su edad, rebeldes. Son inteligentes, por lo que no van a permitir que les arrebaten los derechos que les ha dado la vida. Pero no quieren que lo sean, les complica su trabajo, por lo que se los van a arrebatar igualmente. Si es necesario, tendrán que silenciarlos a la fuerza, aunque ni los golpes ni el dinero puede callar el deseo del hombre.

Sin oportunidad de opción.

Todos hablan, pero pocos se atreven a decir las palabras que dan tanto miedo. Miedo a que el pasado se repita, y huyen de toda mención de _guerra_ y _dictadura_. Hay quienes consideran exagerado hacer un paralelismo entre la actualidad y mi situación de décadas atrás; están los que sí lo hacen, y dentro de ellos, los que están a favor y los que están en contra. Mi existencia son todos ellos, y como país no puedo ignorar el sufrimiento de unos por la alegría de otros, no cuando las voces que gritan «basta» se alzan frente a las de los que tienen el estómago lleno.

Ellas.

Ellas están hartas. Ellas son las que más cansadas están de saber que les quitan lo que tanto les costó conseguir a sus abuelas. He leído en una camiseta la frase «Somos las nietas de las brujas que no quemaste», y me he preguntado si _las quemadas_ se estarán retorciendo en sus tumbas viendo qué soy ahora, que su esfuerzo sirvió unos años para que nuevamente se haya vuelto al país que les tocó vivir. Soportar.

No quiero que me tengan que soportar.

No quiero que me odien, pero yo no puedo hablar.


End file.
